


Camera

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, No Dialogue, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock sees Khan do something very confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Jim is a magnificent captain. ...Mostly.

He is, however, also human, and every once in a while, his humanity gets in the way of his judgment. For example, he talks to John Harrison in private against all common sense; the man is a murderer with a history of deceit. It’s very unlikely that his intentions are, in fact, good. It’s much more likely that he’s planning something and will use Jim to that end. 

So it’s only logical for Spock to check in on Harrison at the first chance he gets. It’s hard to find a spare moment amongst all the chaos of the day—everything’s a mess. But he finds an open console on the bridge that he slips in front of, wheeling around the chair. He types in his security clearance just to make sure, make extra sure, that Harrison is in the cell where he belongs, sitting and not... plotting. 

The screen flickers open: the camera directing inside Harrison’s cell. It’s mounted behind the wall in the top corner, getting a good view of the entire cell. Harrison’s sitting on the bench against the far wall, hands in his lap, legs parted and stretched out.

Spock takes a breath and waits a few seconds. Harrison doesn’t move. Just when Spock’s about to turn it off, satisfied, Harrison’s eyes jolt open. 

They flicker to the ceiling, boring straight into Spock’s, right through the console. Spock blinks, supremely taken aback. There’s no way Harrison could know where that camera is. There’s no way for him to know it’s on. There’s especially no way for him to know that Spock’s watching him, and yet he smirks lazily, slowly stretching out. He tilts his chin up, and he licks his lips, hands sliding off his stomach. 

Spock takes a surreptitious glance over his shoulder. The crew’s all focused on trying to repair the ship, and the captain’s busy investigating Harrison’s information. Spock looks back at the screen, leaning closer. 

Harrison is now gently lifting up his dark shirt, the other hand resting at his fly. The fabric is scrunched up his hard muscles, up his six-pack and up to the bottom of his abs, exposing his rosy nipples, and his long, calloused fingers draw over one, rubbing it in circles. Spock’s eyes widen. He hasn’t the faintest idea what Harrison is doing. Well, not that. _Why_. He hasn’t the faintest idea _why_ Harrison’s doing this. Humans are... perplexing. 

If Harrison is trying to seduce a stranger on the other side of the security camera, he’s really grasping at straws. That would be good; it would mean he isn’t nearly as intelligent as he likes to think, and not nearly as much of a threat. Then Harrison winks, and Spock gets the horrible, distinct feeling that he’s doing this just for ‘the hell of it,’ as Dr. McCoy would say. Tormenting Spock on purpose, even though he couldn’t possibly know. That would be extremely illogical. But humans are illogical. And sometimes, that’s what makes them even more dangerous. 

Harrison is slowly unzipping his fly, now onto his other nipple. He licks his lips again and leans his head further back, eyelids lowering halfway, cheeks a little flushed. His strong face looks particularly alluring like this, inviting and seductive. Spock’s mesmerized by the way his skillful fingers trace patterns on his chest, occasionally slipping together, like the ‘v’ of a Vulcan salute. He opens his pants with a measured grace, exposing his cock to the open air. 

Spock’s breathing a little heavily. From confusion only, surely. He isn’t enticed by Harrison, of course, certainly not. But he doesn’t understand why Harrison’s doing that, and the only way to figure out is to watch more. Harrison smirks at the camera infuriatingly, as though he knows. 

He is a fascinating specimen. That can’t be argued with. Spock doesn’t have to be aroused to acknowledge beauty when he sees it; he can objectively say that Harrison is incredibly aesthetically pleasing. Apparently, Harrison also knows how to use his beauty. He pulls his cock out of his pants, already a little hard and very sizeable. It’s both long and thick, perfectly straight, circumcised, already dark with need. Purely scientifically speaking, it’s a magnificent cock. 

It looks magnificent in his hand. Harrison takes a few seconds to show his package off to the camera, and then he wraps his fingers around it, stroking it slowly. At the top, he pauses to swirl his thumb around the head, making his own eyelashes flutter and his breath visibly hitch. He runs his other hand down his chest and cups his balls, pulling them out for display too. A nice size, tight and round. He squeezes them and his cock at once, and he juts his hips out towards the camera. 

He’s a _delicious_ specimen. The kind that should be put behind glass and examined, not left to die on some barren wasteland. Spock licks his lips, then immediately pretends he didn’t. But that doesn’t matter. He wanted to pull Harrison off Kronos even before he knew about... this. Whatever ‘this’ is. He tells himself not to be ridiculous. Harrison has to face a fair trial, then, most likely, prison. 

He should be put in a glass prison. Beauty like this shouldn’t go to waste. 

Harrison’s hand is speeding up. He’s arching more, legs spread wide, showing everything off. He didn’t take off his pants, or his shirt the rest of the way, but he should’ve. What does he look like under all that fabric? Hard, defined, handsome, probably. The peek at his chest and the look on his face are priceless. His dark hair falls a little bit into his eyes on one side, and it’s unmistakably gorgeous. 

Perhaps the most powerful thing of all is the way he holds eye contact with Spock through the camera, breathing harder and harder and pumping faster and faster. His cock disappears and reappears over the top of his hand. The dark hair beneath his naval looks slightly beaded with sweat. Harrison bites his lip, eyes opening a little wider, deep and intense. So powerful. He probably fucks with just as much power. If he took any of them—Spock, or even Jim, perhaps, bent them over a console and—

Spock catches himself before the thought finishes. Then his breath catches in his throat. Harrison’s mouth opens wide. Spock hasn’t tapped into the sound, thankfully, but he can imagine the noise—a guttural roar, mixed with a moan. Harrison covers his cock, but the seed he spills visibly trickles around his fingers, through the cracks. He’s panting, and he takes a few seconds, perhaps still spurting. 

Then he wipes his hand off barbarically on his stomach. He makes a biting motion at the camera, something feral and erotic. He tucks himself back into his pants, doing them up and straightening down his shirt. His fingers form a ‘v’ at the camera, two fingers on either side.

Spock jerks away from the console, closing the screen immediately. His face is hot. His stomach feels tight. He feels... strange. 

But they’re in the middle of a desperate situation, and there is no time to relieve himself. He forces his mind clear and pushes out of his seat, determined to find Jim.


End file.
